Many different types of mugs, cups, carafes, butlers, bottles, coolers, and other beverage containers are available to keep a consumable liquid, such as coffee, hot or cold for an extended period of time. However, known beverage containers do not have the ability to keep the liquid hot or cold once the liquid begins to be consumed; i.e., when the liquid comes into contact with ambient air. In other words, the contained liquid immediately begins to rapidly lose its desired steady-state temperature due to energy loss into the ambient air it is contacting.
More specifically, if the liquid is hot, the temperature of the liquid begins to decrease in temperature or otherwise lose heat as soon as it contacts ambient air. Conversely, if the liquid is cold, the temperature of the liquid begins to increase in temperature as soon as it contacts ambient air. For instance, a typical insulated personal size coffee mug allows the liquid to contact ambient air when the consumer opens the drinking spout to consume the liquid. The same situation occurs for other insulated hot/cold beverage containers, such as a carafe (where the liquid contacts ambient air as soon as the carafe is opened to pour liquid), a butler (where the liquid contacts ambient air when the liquid is pumped out of the butler), a bottle (where liquid contacts ambient air as soon as the lid is opened), etc.
Thus, a need exists for a liquid insulation assembly that can be used in a beverage container, such as a mug, cup, carafe, butler, bottle, cooler, etc., that is configured to maintain the hot or cold temperature of the contained liquid by eliminating the possibility of the liquid coming into contact with ambient air temperatures when the liquid begins to be consumed.
Such an insulation assembly would also be useful in other applications aside from insulating consumable beverages, such as for use with gaseous fluids. In that regard, embodiments of the present disclosure will be hereinafter referred to as a “fluid insulation assembly.”